Family Life
by irmina
Summary: A story about the sweet family life of Kaname and Zero. Mpreg.
1. Accident prone

Hi everyone! It's been three plus weeks since I updated _'Brunettes'._ I was sick for a week and on vacation for another week. I managed to write this during my vacation, please enjoy this while you are waiting for the next chapter of _'Brunettes'._

Warnings: yaoi, mpreg

Disclaimer: VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Life 1<strong>

Kaname came home from work an hour ago and had just finished shower. He was standing in front of his vanity mirror with a white towel wrapped around his waist and drying his wet brown locks with a hand towel when a pair of arms wrapped around his six-pack stomach gently, his bare back rested against a warm chest.

"Kaname…" his silver haired wife called him seductively.

The brunette dropped the towel in his hands to the tile floor, he held both Zero's hands and brought one of them to his lips, kissing the back of the hand gently. With their hands still intertwined he turned around and smiled, red-wine and lavender orbs exchanged a loving look. He opened his mouth to greet his spouse but his lips were sealed with a passionate kiss before he could say anything. Zero's arms were wrapped around his neck, his lower part of the body was pressed against him. He eagerly returned the embrace and kiss, their covered crotch rubbing against each other.

Zero was the first to break their intimate kiss, his amethyst eyes reflected deep affection for his husband.

"I miss you, Kaname."

"I miss you too, Zero."

Zero moved his hands from Kaname's neck down to caress his back, earning a moan from the brunette, and to his waist and untangled the white towel around it, dropping it to the ground. His lips traced his lover's neck, chest, stomach, and finally stopped on his lover's erection, slipping it inside his mouth. He closed his eyes as he bopped his head, skillful tongue licked the hard shaft. Kaname leaned his back against the vanity when Zero brought one hand to stroke his manhood and another rubbing his scrotum together. His eyes were closed and a moan escaped his lips. He rocked his hips forward and back in sync with the speed of his spouse's ministration, he moved faster as his pleasure got more intense, head thrown back as he shot his cum into his lover's mouth.

"Zerrrooooo….!"

The hunter swallowed all of the white juice and smiled. He stood up and caressed the brunette's bare chest, his lips touching his partner's for another passionate kiss.

"Why Zero….. You are so passionate today."

"Mmm…. Can't I show you that I love you?" Zero faked a pout.

"Of course you can, dear." Kaname chuckled. "It's just that you rarely initiate display of affection, let alone oral sex."

Zero looked down to hide his flushed face, earning a laugh from his husband. When he looked up his lavender eyes were filled with worry.

"Kaname…."

"Yes..?"

"I think I did it this time."

"What did you do?"

"Don't get angry with me, please." Lavender orbs were pleading.

"I won't. I promise." Kaname gave his most comforting smile.

"Well… your laptop crashed. I think it got some viruses."

The brunette was too stunned to say anything. Russet eyes reflected a '_you are hopeless, what am I going to do with you_' look. Silence filled the room for a long minute.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

"Two weeks ago you soaked my iphone in the washer, three days later you accidentally shot my limo with your Bloody Rose, just two days ago you dropped an iron on my ipod, and now you crashed my laptop?"

Desperate red-wine orbs met guilty lavender ones.

"I'm sorry…" Zero kissed Kaname's lips and looked at him with puppy eyes.

_Silence._

"What am I going to do with you?" Kaname resigned to his fate. Who knows what Zero will break next time.

"Mmmm….. make love to me?" lavender orbs lit up, pink full lips smiled.

Kaname smiled back and poked the tip of Zero's nose.

"You are too cute for your own good. I can never get angry at you."

The brunette scooped his beloved wife in his arms and transferred them to bed to fulfill the wish of his most beloved person.

_End of Family Live 1_


	2. You did what?

Please enjoy the next installment of _Family Life_ while I'm still working on the most romantic date for Kaname and Zero in _Brunettes._

Warnings: yaoi, mpreg  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Life 2<strong>

The night was quiet. All servants of the Kuran mansion were busy doing their jobs. The master of the house was lounging on his couch in his study listening to _Vampire Knight Original Soundtrack _on his ipod while reading _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dealing with A Difficult Spouse._ His head was moving to the rhythm of the music and eyes were focused on the words in his book, he was so focused that he didn't hear the loud bang of his study room door hitting a wall.

The door opened wide, revealing an angry silver-haired hunter.

"KANAME!"

_No response._

"KA-NA-ME!" Zero shouted from the top of his lungs, earning a response from the brunette.

Kaname removed one earphone and turned his head to the door, smiling, "Yes, dear?"

"Don't you 'Yes, Dear' me!"

The angry hunter marched toward the poker-faced brunette, grabbed his ipod and book, and threw them on the floor.

_Crack!_

"Hey! My ipod!"

The brunettes' eyes got teary because his spouse broke his second ipod just two days after he crashed his laptop. He was about to get up from his couch to pick up his broken ipod when a hand pushed him down roughly.

"Stay right there!" lavender orbs looking at him angrily.

"What is it, Zero?" Kaname's voice was calm and his poker face was back.

"Why can't I visit mangafox and adult websites anymore?"

"I put parental control in your account," the brunette calmly explained.

"Why did you do that? I'm an adult!" the fuming Zero raised his voice and put both hands on his waist.

"The last time you visit those sites and downloaded yaoi mangas and adult porns my laptop got virus and crashed. I'm sorry dear, I love you very much but I can't let you crash my laptop again."

Zero's face was red from built-up anger, his chest was fuming.

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

_Inhale._

_Exhale._

He turned around to leave but his eyes caught Kaname's book on the ground. He read the title curiously, his eyes widened.

_The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dealing with A Difficult Spouse._

He took slow steps toward the book and picked it up, then turned and walked toward Kaname with accusing look in his eyes.

"What is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? The title says _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dealing with A Difficult Spouse_."

_SMACK!_

Zero threw the book at Kaname's face, it perfectly hit the brunette's cheek and landed on the couch.

"I hate you!"

He turned around and marched out of the room quickly.

"I love you too, Zero."

The brunette smiled. He picked up the book and continued reading as if nothing happened.

_End of Family Life 2_


	3. Make up

_Hi, Everyone! It's been six weeks since I updated my story. *hides in a corner*  
>I got distracted by summer activities and lost my muse. But fear not! The new school year is nearing, and my muse is back! I hope this chapter will make up for the long wait. Thanks for all of you who have been following and reviewing my stories(you know who you are), you have been my great motivator. To my dear friend Gwen Truong, thanks for your input.<em>

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, yaoi, mpreg, hot lemon that will cause you to nosebleed. You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Kaname and Zero are not mine :(

**Beta:** Gwen Truong

* * *

><p><strong>Life 3: Make Up<strong>

A week had passed, the Kuran couple weren't talking much because Zero had been avoiding Kaname. He left their house for missions before dawn when Kaname was still sleeping and came back late night when his spouse was working then went straight to their bedroom until the next morning, locking Kaname out and denying him sex. The brunette was lonely and sex deprived, yet never blamed his short-tempered spouse for the silent treatment. He missed his beloved hunter terribly, missing Zero's 'I love you' before leaving for work and 'Welcome home' smile after work.

Today the pureblood prince woke up before dawn, hoping to catch Zero before leaving for a mission, to patch things up. He got up from the couch, slipped on his sleepers, and walked toward his desk. His fingers picked up a glass of blood wine and twirled it while his mind was thinking about their current situation.

'_What have I done wrong?'_

_Sigh._

"Zero, I miss you …."

He slowly brought the glass to his lips, the red liquid vanished in less than 5 seconds, and put the glass back on the mahogany desk. His sight caught _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Dealing with A Difficult Spouse'_. Smiling, Kaname picked up the manual, turning to page 50 and reading guide number 75.

"Question: What to do when your wife is ignoring you for days? Answer: Approach her and apologize for what you think you had done wrong. Since she wants your attention, ask what bothers her and give a lot of love through words and touches."

Kaname closed the book and placed it back where he found it.

"It doesn't seem too hard, IF Zero will let me in…"

The brunette took a deep breath and left his office, heading upstairs toward the master bedroom.

"Has he removed the hunter charm on the door?" Kaname wondered as he got closer. "Doesn't matter, I will open it even if it will burn my fingers. As long as Zero and I can be close again it will be worth it."

Kaname stopped in front of the door and felt a strong hunter spell. A smile adorned his face as he felt the aura of his most beloved person.

"Zero…. May I come in?" he asked softly.

_Silence._

"Zero…."

_Silence._

"Please open the door or I'm going to let myself in…."

"Don't!" a harsh voice came from inside. "You'll burn your hand if you touch the door knob!"

Kaname disregarded Zero's warning, without hesitation he raised his right arm and touched the door knob, a spark of white light appeared, burning his palm.

_ZAP!_

The brunette ignored the burning sensation and squeezed his palm, blasting the metal knob and wooden door, pieces of woods splattered to the ground and wall. The sound of the blast alerted the silver-haired hunter, who stopped packing his clothes for a mission and took out Bloody Rose from its holster, pointing it at the door.

"I already warned you…" his sentence stopped in midair and eyes widened as he saw Kaname standing regally at the now door-less entrance with longing look, blood dripping from his handless right arm, creating a pool of blood on the ground.

"Kaname! Your hand!"

Zero dropped his gun to the floor, grabbed a first-aid kit on the bed, and rushed toward the brunette. Guilt and worry filled him as he saw the damage his hunter charm had caused.

"Baka! Why didn't you listen?" he took out a gauze and placed the kit on the ground.

"I have already warned you!" he grumbled while carefully bandaging the injured arm to stop the blood.

Kaname couldn't help but smile at his beloved's attention, their silent war seemed to had been forgotten.

"I miss you…"

"Hmmph!" Zero grumped while tying the end of the shirt.

"It seems to me that you were getting ready for a mission." Kaname glanced at Zero's bag on the floor next to their bed. "I'm glad I caught you before you left."

"And you lost your hand in the process!" he tightened the tie and gave it a hard tug, earning a yelp from the brunette.

"Ouch! Can't you be a bit gentler? It hurts, you know."

"I know."

Zero wrapped his left arm around Kaname's waist, his right hand touched the back of the brunette's head, gently pushing it closer to the un-tattooed side of his neck. Understanding his spouse's intention, Kaname silently appreciated Zero's thoughtfulness as he sank his fangs and sucked the sweet blood greedily. He placed his good arm on Zero's back and hugged him tightly, oh how he missed touching his beloved and drinking from him so much. Zero closed his eyes as he felt pleasure when blood was drawn from him, he too missed this intimacy a lot. His eyelids opened and a disappointed sigh escaped his lips when Kaname retracted his fangs and licked the bite wound, but he understood that they had issues to discuss before engaging in intimate act any further.

"Thank you, Zero," Kaname caressed Zero's right cheek with his left hand, red-wine orbs gazed at lavender ones lovingly. Maintaining eye-contact, Zero held Kaname's hand and guided it to his lips, kissing it gently then squeezed it, a beautiful smile adorned his handsome face.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Kaname nodded and smiled back.

"Great! I believe we need to talk now."

Zero turned around and tugged Kaname's hand so the brunette would follow him to the bed, but Kaname stayed on his spot, causing his beloved to stumble backward. Zero steadied himself before bumping Kaname and accidentally hurt his injured arm.

"Why did you do that for?" he shot a murderous glare, though had no intention to murder his beloved.

"I thought you have a mission?"

"I will call in sick," Zero smiled. "Come!"

They walked hand in hand toward the bed and sat on the edge near the headboard. Silence filled the room as the couple was contemplating on how to bring up the subject of their cold war.

"So…" Zero fidgeted and played with Kaname's fingers.

"I miss you, Zero." Kaname broke the ice, squeezing Zero's hand.

"I miss you too, Kaname." lavender orbs gazed intently at red-wine ones.

"I'm sorry if I had wronged you, Zero." Kaname's voice was sincere.

"No…" Zero snuggled into Kaname's warm chest. "I'm sorry I'd been such a jerk this past week. I was upset you put parental block on my account. If you're afraid of virus you should have installed Norton antivirus."

"I'm sorry… it's just…. I was jealous…" Kaname's cheeks flushed, he suddenly felt so embarrassed. "You watched Nagi and Sho porn every day. I… don't like you watching other men's naked bodies… let alone having sex… I want you to look and think of only me…"

"I'm sorry…" Zero looked up, "I didn't know you felt that way… I was only trying to learn new techniques to make you feel good…" Zero's face flushed.

"Really?" Wine-red orbs filled with curiosity.

"Mmm…" Zero nodded and looked down, his whole face suddenly felt hot.

"Can you show me?" Kaname was very excited.

"O-okay"

Zero's cheeks were still flushed from embarrassment, but he was determined to please Kaname to make up for ignoring him the whole week. He untangled their hands and pushed Kaname down until his back touched the headboard. He sat on top of Kaname and grinned their clothed manhood together, his hands reached toward Kaname's clothed nipples and fondled them. He closed the distance between their faces and kissed Kaname's neck, a soft moan escaped from the brunette's lips when his lover licked his neck and pinched his buds.

"Aaaaaahhhh…."

The silverette was pleased with his husband's reaction, his fingers travelled from Kaname's nipples up to the back of Kaname's neck, he brought their faces closer and kissed Kaname's plump lips hungrily, how he missed them so much. After his initial surprise Kaname kissed back with the same passion, his arms wrapped around the silverette's back. Zero's tongue pushed for entrance, Kaname eagerly let the thick flesh in and sucked it, his fangs accidentally scraped the top of the flesh, his eyes turned red for a second when the taste of his mate's sweet blood filled his mouth.

Zero groaned when their tongues licked one another, the taste of his own blood aroused him more. He tightened his embrace and grinded their erections faster, the silverette's daring movement sent shivers to the brunette's spine.

"Haaaahh…haaahhh…"

The couple gasped for air, passion-filled eyes locked on each other. Zero ripped his shirt and tossed it to the ground, then did the same to Kaname's shirt, exposing the brunette's pale skin.

"Beautiful…"

Zero sucked one of Kaname's nipple, his hands caressed the brunette's chest around his nipples.

"Aaaahhhh…."

Kaname arched his back.

"I miss your body…"

His fingers moved down to Kaname's pants and unbuttoned them, then slid them down the brunette's legs. His eyes looked hungrily at his husband's erected shaft.

"I love your cock."

The brunette shuddered when wet mouth swallowed his shaft and moved up and down, one of Zero's hands fondled Kaname's testicles. Kaname rocked his hips, urging his wife to swallow deeper. Zero happily fulfilled his husband's desire, he bopped his head faster, pre-cum leaked from the tip of Kaname's shaft. His fingers impatiently unbuttoned his pants to free his own arousal. He slid his middle finger inside his entrance, then added two more to stretch it. When he felt that his hole was stretch enough, he removed his mouth from Kaname's wet cock.

"Ah, why did you stop?" disappointment filled Kaname's voice, red-wine orbs were filled with desire.

Zero turned, kneeled on his knees, and bent his upper body forward. His fingers reached toward his firm buttocks and spread his puckered hole. He turned his head toward the brunette and looked pleadingly into passionate red-wine orbs.

"Kaname, please fuck me! Hard!"

The brunette excitedly sat up and grabbed Zero's slim waist, he positioned his length on the waiting hole and rammed with all his might inside the hot cavern, hitting Zero's most sensitive spot.

"Aaaaahhh…. YES!" Zero' fingers gripped the silk white sheet, his head thrown back. "YES! Harder, baby! Harder!"

Those passionate words turned on the passionate beast inside Kaname, he quickened the pace, the tip of his manhood hit Zero's prostate repeatedly, driving the silverette crazy.

"Oh … Kaname… I miss your cock!"

"Ah… Zero… you are so tight… it feels like a virgin again…" the pureblood prince moaned as Zero's hot cavern squeezed his whole length tightly, sending him over the edge. His hand reached toward the hunter's hard flesh and pumped it with the same speed as his rocking.

"Kaname… Kaname…"

Zero rocked his own hips back and forth hard and in sync with Kaname.

"Aaahhh….. your cock…. feels so good… inside me…."

Kaname's moved his shaft faster, Zero felt pleasurable pressure at the tip of his penis.

"Kaname…. I'm comiiiing…. "

Zero rocked harder, the muscles around the brunette's shaft tightened as he climaxed. "Aaaaahhhhh…"

The contraction sent Kaname over the edge; he gave a final hard thrust and shot his cum inside.

"Zerrooooo….!" He screamed from the top of his lungs, his back arched and head thrown back, his grip tightened as if hanging on to dear life.

Both fell to the bed completely satisfied and spent, bodies covered with sweat. Kaname pulled out, his cum leaking from Zero's hole. He lied on his back next to the hunter.

"That was one awesome fuck. You are really great, Kaname." the hunter smiled and looked lovingly at his husband.

"You are a great lover, Zero." Kaname caressed Zero's silver tresses.

"Thank you, Kaname." Zero gave a quick peck on his lover's neck.

"Your technique has certainly improved." Zero blushed at Kaname's remark. "Next time let's watch Nagi and Sho together, okay? I want to improve my technique, too."

"Okay."

The lovers shared one last passionate kiss on the lips and snuggled to each other until they fell asleep.

_End of Family Life 3_


	4. Surprise

_It's been a while, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, there's no excuse I know, I've been working on an angst one-shot for a while and it took longer to finish than I anticipated. So here I am back on track with 'Family Life', and in a few weeks I will post the next chapter of 'Two Brunettes and A Silver Angel.' Thanks for everyone who has been following and reviewing my stories, you are my source of motivation. Please enjoy this chapter._

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, yaoi, mpreg

**Disclaimer: **Kaname and Zero belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><strong>Life 4: Surprise<strong>

Zero was in a very bad mood. For the last three weeks he hadn't been able to keep any food in his stomach for more than five minutes, whatever he ate went straight to the toilet right after. Right now was no different; he hadn't even finished his scrambled eggs and bacon when he felt sick, he stood up abruptly and left the dining table in a hurry, leaving a stunned Kaname. Unfortunately his attempt to throw up in the toilet failed, the sick feeling in his abdomen was so bad that he fell on his knees at the dining room entrance, clenching his stomach as he threw up on the marble floor.

'_What's wrong with me?' _ Zero thought. _'Am I getting sick? Did I get food poisoning?'_

Zero looked up when he felt tender pat on his back and gentle touch on his right cheek, watery lavender orbs met concerned red-wine ones.

"Are you okay, Zero? You look paler than normal." Kaname's usual warm voice was filled with worry.

"I think I am getting sick, Kaname. Maybe I get food poisoning." Zero's voice was weak.

"I hope not. Our chef always picks the highest quality of ingredients. How long has this happened?"

"Almost three weeks."

"Hmm…."

Kaname was in deep thought, he might know what happened to his beloved but he needed to confirm it. His comforting pat on Zero's back stopped, causing confusion in the silverette's eyes.

"Kaname..?"

"I'm sorry, Love." He smiled. "I think you shouldn't work today, we need to get you checked. I'm going to call Aido now. You rest in the guestroom downstairs, ok?"

Kaname held Zero's hand and carefully pulled him up.

"I'll walk with you to the bedroom."

"No, I'm okay. I can still walk myself. You go call Aido now."

Kaname watched his beloved left the dining room, he was ready to catch him if he fell again but it didn't happen, he sighed in relief when the silverette made it safely to the guestroom. He pulled out his cell from his pocket and pressed speed dial 2.

'_This is Hanabusa Aido.'_

"Hi, Aido. Can you come here now? Zero has been throwing up for almost three weeks. Bring your machine here."

'_Yes, Kaname-sama. I'll be there in ten minutes.'_

Kaname put his cell back in his pocket and headed for the guestroom to check on his beloved. He opened the door slowly and found Zero sitting on the bed, his back resting on a pillow against the wooden headboard, reading his favorite manga _Vampire Knight_. The brunette chuckled.

"Reading _Vampire Knight_ again? How long have you been reading that series now?" he teased his wife.

Zero gave him his infamous death glare, as if saying _'Shut up! It's none of your business!'_

Understanding the meaning of Zero's glare, the brunette hid his smile and walked to the bed, he sat next to his beloved hunter and placed one hand on the silverette's abdomen, rubbing gentle circles.

"Feeling okay now?"

"Yeah," Zero replied without removing his vision from the page in front of him.

"Aido will be here any minute."

"Okay."

Zero kept on reading while Kaname kept on rubbing his abdomen.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in!" said Kaname as he removed his hand and stood up, greeting Aido at the door.

"Kaname-sama, Zero-sama." Aido bowed and walked in, pushing a white machine.

Zero put down his manga on the night stand and looked up, smiling at his once-enemy-now-friend-and-family-doctor.

"Hi, Aido."

His smiled faltered when the doctor reached the side of his bed, he recognized that machine.

"Isn't that an ultrasound machine?" He asked suspiciously. "Isn't ultrasound usually used on pregnant woman?"

"Yes…" Aido replied carefully, unsure of Zero's reaction.

"Why do I need an ultrasound?"

"Because..."

"I'm not going to!" Zero cut Kaname off. "I am not a woman!"

"But you need to, Zero-sama." Aido insisted.

"Why?"

"Because you married a pureblood and you are the uke."

Aido realized the slip of his tongue, his face paled fearing the hunter would shoot him with Bloody Rose.

"WHAT…? HOW….?"

Zero attempted a death glare at the blond but failed, his cheeks turned pink as tomato.

'_How does he know I'm the uke?'_

Kaname's face was void of emotion but inside he was laughing at his beloved's embarrassment and innocence.

'_Zero, there is only one way to know that you are uke, and Aido is going to prove it now.'_

"FINE! You can do ultrasound on me. But don't ever think of doing anything funny!"

"Y-yes, Zero-sama." The blond sighed in relief the hunter didn't murder him. "Please lie down, pull up your shirt, and unzip your pants."

"WHAT?"

"Zero, it's necessary. He can't examine you if your stomach is covered." Kaname reminded him.

"Hmmmphh!"

Zero reluctantly lied down and uncovered his belly. His face flushed when Aido spread cold jelly all over his abdomen, he's never been touched by anyone other than Kaname. The doctor was aware of the silverette's reaction but pretended not to notice to not embarrass him further, he picked up the transducer probe and scanned the silverette's lower abdomen.

Blue and red-wine orbs focused on the screen anticipating a sign of life. Kaname's heart was beating fast, he really hoped what he thought happened to Zero really happens. The silverette watched the screen uninterestedly, not expecting to see anything. However, his eyes bulged upon seeing an image that looked like peanuts.

"What … are… those?" His voice was shaking, he thought he knew what they were but he was hoping what he thought was wrong.

"Those are fetuses. They are small, but you can already see the legs. See here?" he pointed to in image on the screen.

"I can see the legs!" said Kaname controlling his excitement.

Aido scanned a little to the left. "And here are the arms, they are developing nicely."

Zero's face became paler as he saw more images and heard Aido's explanation.

Aido moved the scanner a little higher. "Here are the heads… Wow!"

"What is it?" Zero asked curiously.

Aido turned his head toward Zero and gave him a big smile, the silverette shuddered he had a bad feeling.

.  
>"Congratulations, Zero-sama. You are three months pregnant and carrying triplets."<p>

"WHHAATTT?"

Zero abruptly sat up, eyes widened and jaw dropped in shock. The sudden movement caused his head to feel dizzy, he was losing consciousness. Kaname caught Zero as his body fell backward and laid him gently on the bed.

Aido cleaned up the transducer probe and printed the images for Kaname.

"Congratulations, Kaname-sama. Here are prenatal vitamins for Zero-sama to take once daily. I will come back next month for check up."

"Thank you, Aido."

"Excuse me, Kaname-sama."

After Aido left Kaname sat next to his unconscious hunter, he gently kissed Zero's forehead and belly, red-wine orbs gazing at his beloved's beautiful face lovingly.

"Wake up soon, Zero. I have a confession to make."

**An hour later…**

Zero stirred and slowly opened his eye lids, lavender orbs met cold white ceiling.

'_Why am I in the guestroom?'_

He slowly sat up, holding his head in the process as he felt a little dizzy.

'_Ugghh….why does my head hurt?'_

He looked up and saw warm red-wine orbs watching him.

"Zero, you are awake."

_'I remember! I'm pregnant!'_

"..."

The silence was killing the brunette, he didn't know if Zero would retort at him or shoot him with his gun. Knowing his spouse's short temper he expected a hostile reaction but what came out from his beloved's mouth surprised him.

"Is there anything you forgot to tell me?" Zero's tone was neutral, there was no anger nor conviction.

"Yes, I want to have children with you. Pureblood can impregnate other male but not get pregnant."

"So you made me the woman."

"Yeah... I'm sorry..."

Zero gave his husband a warm smile.

'_Is this really Zero?'_ The brunette was stupefied. '_This pregnancy must have altered his personality, or caused his sweet maternal instinct to kick in.'_

"You are … not angry?"

Zero shook his head.

"No, I was more surprised than angry. I have always wanted children, and I've never expected we could have children of our own because we are both males. So this is a very nice surprise."

Zero took Kaname's hand and placed it on his belly.

"Thank you, Kaname, for these wonderful gifts. I can't wait to start a family with you."

"Me too, Zero. I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and made love.

End of Family Life 4


	5. Nine Months Later

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, yaoi, mpreg, male delivery

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Life 5: Nine Months Later<strong>

"Push... Push... you can do it, Zero-sama."

Aido encouraged Zero from the foot of the king-sized bed, arms extended ready to accept the newborns. The silverette was laying on his back with legs spread apart, his hands gripping the white silk sheet tightly, sweat covered his forehead.

"Huh Huh hee... Huh huh hee..." he tried Lamaze while pushing.

"Aah... It … doesn't … work..." frustration was evident in his voice.

"Come on love, you can do it" Kaname comforted his beloved wife from the side of the bed, he placed one hand on top of Zero's and intertwined their fingers.

"It's easy for you to say, you are not the one in pain," the silverette pouted and attempted a murderous glare at the brunette but failed, his face cringed as another contraction hit.

"You will never put your cock inside me ever again!"

"Really, Love? Are you sure?" The brunette smiled mischievously, teasing him. "You love it when I am inside you. You always moan sexily while writhing under me in pleasure."

Aido felt his cheeks flushed at the brunette's remark.

"Ugh, shut up!" Zero's face was burning from embarrassment.

'_How dare he say that in front of Aido!'_

"Zero-sama! I see a brunette head! Push harder!"

"Haaah… haaah…"

Aido held the soft brunette head in his gloved hands and carefully pulled the baby out.

"It's a boy!" He shouted with joy and handed the baby to Kaname, who received him with a towel and wrapped him.

"WAAAAA…..! WAAA….!" A piercing cry of a healthy baby filled the air.

"O Boy! He seems to have a strong personality like my Uncle. Let's name him Rido."

The brunette smiled and cradled the new bundle of joy, who stopped crying in an instant.

"Here comes baby number two." Aido pulled out another brunette baby. "It's another boy!"

Kaname gently placed Rido on the bed next to Zero, he picked up a clean towel from the nightstand and received his second son.

"UWAA…! UWAA…!" another healthy cry filled the air, it was less piercing than the one belonged to the firstborn.

"He looks just like me and my father. This is Haruka."

The proud new father gazed at his second bundle of joy lovingly.

"OWAA…OWAA…" a soft cry interrupted Kaname's quiet moment with Haruka, he looked up and saw Aido holding a baby boy with silver hair, who was a splitting image of his beloved spouse.

The blond noble carefully wrapped the silver-haired baby boy with swaddling cloth and placed him on Zero's hands. The ex-human brought the baby close to his face and kissed his forehead, beautiful lavender orbs were filled with tears of joy.

"Ichiru…"

Kaname sat on the bed next to Zero and Rido, he wrapped his free arm around Zero's shoulder and gently kissed his hair. The silverette looked up, lavender met red-wine orbs.

"Our babies are beautiful, Zero."

"Yes, they are."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed affectionately, forgetting that the blond doctor was still in the room.

"Ehem!"

The happy couple broke their kiss at the same time and turned their heads toward the smiling blond.

"Congratulations, Kaname-sama and Zero-sama, your newborn sons are healthy and beautiful."

Aido sincerely congratulated the new proud parents, he was happy and felt honored to deliver the precious pureblood-hunter babies.

_End of Family Life 5_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Zero could have given birth with C-section, it would make more sense for mpreg, but I chose natural birth because I wanted Zero to feel the pain of labor and delivery so he had an excuse to blame Kaname for his pain :) Please don't ask me where or how the babies came out, just use your own imagination as I used mine, ok? :) Thanks for reading. Positive feedback are greatly appreciated._  
><em>


	6. One Brunette Seduction & Triple Troubles

******Warnings:** yaoi, AU, OOC, un-betaed

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino.

* * *

><p><strong>Life 6: One Brunette Seduction and Triple Troubles<strong>

Four years had passed, the triplets had grown to be beautiful and healthy, and had distinct personalities. Rido was mischievous, Haruka was your typical good boy, and Ichiru was shy and sweet. Rido liked to tease Ichiru a lot because of his shyness, but especially because he didn't look like his brothers who took their father's feature, he was the exact image of their mother.

It was a quiet night, Zero was cutting beef for stew when a pair of arms were suddenly wrapped around his middle, pulling his back to a warm chest, a wet tongue licking the nape of his neck.

"Ngghhh…." The silverette threw his head back, his eyes closed, his cutting motion stopped. "K-Kaname… s-stop…"

Zero tried to push Kaname away with his elbows but the brunette tightened his embrace and continued licking Zero's most sensitive spot, knowing it would drive the silverette crazy. He always loved teasing his beloved while cooking, he thought Zero's reaction was sexy.

"But… don't you like it when I do this?" the brunette's voice was husky.

Kaname pressed his arousal against Zero's buttocks, one hand travelled down the silverette's pants, a mischievous smile adorned his face upon feeling the tightness underneath.

"See? This part of you is very honest…" he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Ah…!"

Lilac eyes widened and stared at fresh blood dripping onto the cutting board, Zero had accidentally cut his index finger.

"Zero, you ruined our lunch."

Kaname turned Zero around and took the bleeding finger with his free hand, gently pulling it up to his lips and sucking it, red-wine orbs penetrated deep into lilac ones, causing the silverette to shudder.

"It's… your….. fault….."

Zero attempted to pull his finger out but failed, the brunette bit harder causing blood to flow freely into his mouth and greedily swallowed the sweet nectar. His hand sneaked inside the silverette's pants and rubbed the hard shaft the way his spouse loved it.

"Ngghh…" Zero moaned and rocked his hips back and forth.

Pleased with his beloved's reaction, Kaname pumped the shaft faster. Soon Zero felt his climax approaching, he arched his back and tightened his buttocks, shooting his cum on Kaname's hand.

Kaname released Zero's now healed finger from his mouth and took out his hand from the silverette's pants, he brought those cum-covered fingers to his mouth and licked the white sticky substance from each finger, red-wine orbs gazed seductively at angry lavender ones.

"You…!" Zero's tone clearly showed his irritation. "Doing that knowing the kids are playing next door!" He hurriedly zipped up his pants, fearing the triplets would show up unannounced and discover his embarrassing state. "What if they walked in while you did that? What a bad example!"

"Mmm…" Kaname gave his finger a final lick and smiled devilishly. "That's what makes it more exciting."

"You are incorrigible!" Zero turned around and picked up his knife, cutting the beef where he left off.

Kaname laughed and moved next to Zero, he was about to reach for the potatoes when the tip of Zero's knife touched his palm.

"Don't touch those with your filthy hands! Wash your hands first if you want to help."

"As you wish, Zero-_sama," _teased Kaname, emphasizing the 'sama', while walking toward the sink.

"Whatever." Zero shrugged his shoulders and placed the beef cubes in a pot. He opened a can of beef broth and poured it into the pot, then turn on the gas stove to high heat. While waiting for the broth to boil he cut some green onions, Kaname silently peeled the potatoes next to him.

"MAMA!" a high-pitched cry interrupted the couple's quiet moment.

Ichiru ran toward Zero and hugged his legs tightly as if his life was dependent on it. Zero wiped his hands with a paper towel and turned around, finding his youngest triplet in tears. He kneeled down so that his face was the same level as Ichiru's, one hand reached out to caress the boy's smooth cheek, his lavender orbs looking tenderly into matching ones.

"What is it, Ichiru?" Zero's voice was gentle.

"_Hiks_… Rido said… _hiks_…I am…_hiks_… not…_ hiks_… Daddy's son…"

Ichiru buried his face on Zero's chest, the older silverette hugged the younger one protectively. He looked up and saw Rido standing at the kitchen entrance with a grin on his face, Haruka was standing next to him with a worried look on his face.

"Is it true, Rido? You told Ichiru he's not Daddy's son?"

"Yes!" Rido answered proudly. "Ichiru is NOT Daddy's son!" He declared with a confident tone.

"I AM!" Ichiru freed himself from Zero and turned around, his teary eyes looking angrily at Rido's mismatched ones.

"You are NOT! You look like Mom!" Rido insisted.

"But I AM Dad's son!" Ichiru glared at Rido, who thought the glare made Ichiru look cute, so Rido provoked Ichiru even further.

"But you don't look like him at all! Who knows who your Dad is?"

_Hiks. Hiks. _

"Rido! Stop teasing him! You know he IS Dad's son." Haruka reprimanded Rido.

"No he is NOT!"

"WAAA….! MAMA...!" Ichiru turned around again and threw himself into Zero's embrace.

"Rido! Stop teasing him!" Zero gave his oldest son his famous death glare. Rido was not scared at all but he did stop, though he was a mischievous child he did love and respect his parents.

Zero kissed the top of Ichiru's head and rubbed his back soothingly. "Shh.. Ichiru.. it's okay… you ARE Daddy's son. All of you were born on the same day, only a minute apart, you came from the same father."

Kaname who had been listening to the whole conversation put down his potato peel and turned around, smirking at Zero.

"Reeaally...?" his eyes and voice were as mischievous as Rido's. Like father like son. "Are you SURE Ichiru is my son? How come he doesn't look like me at all?"

Rido laughed, Haruka was stupefied.

"WAAAAA….!" Ichiru cried again, harder.

"KANAMEEEEEE…..!" Zero stood up, picked up a knife from the counter, and chased after Kaname who suddenly disappeared, running for his life from his murderous wife.

_End of Family Life 6_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>In case you are wondering why I skipped the time when the triplets were babies, no worries! I purposely did it because our dear couple will have more babies in the future. Yes, BABIES. Imagine how fun and challenging it will be for them. When that time comes I will write how Kaname and Zero take care of their babies and triplets. Until then...


	7. Shocking Surprise!

**Warnings:** yaoi, AU, OOC, Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** Kaname and Zero belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Life 7: Shocking Surprise!<strong>

"Uhuk!"

Zero was throwing up at the sink, one hand was gripping the edge of the sink and the other was holding his stomach.

'_I think …'_

"Uhuk!"

He had been having morning sickness the last two weeks and craving for octopus dumplings.

A gentle hand rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Kaname asked with concern.

"Uhuk!"

After emptying the content of his stomach Zero rinsed his face with warm water and dried it off with towel, Kaname was watching him with worry in his eyes.

Zero turned around, lavender met red-wine orbs.

"I think… I am pregnant again…"

Kaname was very happy, he had wanted a baby girl since the triplets turned two. However, he knew Zero's mood was unpredictable right now so his face didn't reveal any emotion.

"Let's call Aido to confirm."

Zero nodded, he reached for Kaname's hand and gave it a firm squeeze. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He loved babies, but was not looking forward to the pain of giving birth. But if he was indeed pregnant he just had to go through it, after all he wanted to make Kaname happy. Kaname's happiness was his happiness too, and he knew their triplets would love to have a baby sister.

They walked hand in hand to their attached bedroom.

**KZ**

Zero was half-lying on the bed with a stack of pillows supporting his head and upper back while Aido was scanning his flat belly with the transducer probe. Three pairs of eyes were looking at the screen to see a sign of living being, Zero was very anxious to find out how many babies he would have this time.

An image of eight fetuses appeared on the screen, blue orbs sparkled.

"Congratulations! You are having octuplets!" Aido's excited voice broke the tense atmosphere.

Aido turned his head to look at the Kuran couple, his smile faltered upon seeing Zero's frozen face. The silverette was astounded, he expected twins or triplets but not octuplets.

Kaname followed Aido's gaze and found his spouse's stunned expression.

"Zero? Are you there?"

"Oc… tu… plets…. Oc… tu… plets… Oc… tu… plets…"

Zero repeated the word like a mantra, causing Kaname to be concerned.

'_Has he gone crazy?'_

Understanding the situation, Aido cleaned up his equipment and excused himself.

"Please excuse me, Kaname-sama. Here are the prenatal vitamins for Zero-sama. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Aido."

Five minutes had passed since Aido left but Zero was still at a lost.

"Oc…tu…plets… Oc…tu…plets…"

"Ze… ro…?" Kaname touched his shoulder gently as to not startle him.

Zero was brought back to reality, he was looking at Kaname with disbelief in his eyes. Kaname sat next to Zero and held both his hands to calm him down.

"We are having octuplets, Kaname."

"I know," said Kaname with a calm voice.

"How could you be so calm?"

"Well…." Kaname hesitated.

"Why aren't you a bit surprised? Is there any other information that you forgot to tell me?" Zero was getting impatient.

"You see…" Kaname squeezed Zero's hands. "I have wolf gene in me, my sperm can make as many as 14 babies at once."

"FOURTEEN?" Zero 's eyes widened, his jaw dropped.

"Yes," Kaname remained calm.

"You… never… told… me…"

"I thought it wasn't necessary, you will find out when the time comes."

Zero sighed.

"A warning would have been nice. At least I wouldn't have been at a lost when Aido told the news. I wonder what he thought about me…"

"He is happy for us," Kaname smiled.

"Yeah…"

They hugged each other tightly, savoring the happy moment. Zero released himself from Kaname's embrace a minute later, a serious expression was on his face.

"Ne, Kaname…."

"Yes?"

"You cannot come inside me ever again. If I get pregnant again I will castrate you. I mean it."

Zero's tone was serious, sending shivers to Kaname's spine. The pureblood believed Zero's statement was not just an empty threat.

"I will remember that."

Zero smiled and nestled his head on Kaname's warm chest, the pureblood rested his cheek on Zero's head and stroke his hair lovingly.

_End of Family Life 7_


	8. Family Affection Part I

_Dedicated to **ben4kevin**, who gave me inspiration for this chapter, and **Lyn Vo (Gwen Truong)**, my friend and beta reader._

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, explicit lemon, Mpreg

**Disclaimer:** Kaname and Zero are not mine :(

* * *

><p><strong>Life 8: Family Affection Part I<strong>

"Mmm… Kaname…."

"You like it, Zero?"

"Yes… it feels so good…"

"How about this?"

"There! That's the spot!"

"This one?"

"Yes! Press it deeper, please!"

"Like this?"

"Oh yeah…!"

Zero was sitting stretch-legged on the king-sized bed with his back and head resting against the headboard. His eyelids were closed, his face reflected a blissful expression. Kaname was kneeling in front of him, his hands wrapped around Zero's right foot, both thumbs massaging the balls in a slow circular motion, relieving sore muscles underneath the skin.

"Gosh, Kaname… I love your hands…"

Kaname smiled, "I am glad to hear that. Should I do harder?"

"Yes, please."

The brunette pressed the tip of his thumbs to the bottom of the balls, hitting a nerve that sent shivers along Zero's spine.

"Oh, Yes!" Zero's eyes opened, lavender eyes met red-wine orbs looking at him intently. "Kaname, you just know how to make me feel good."

"Of course, I know all your sensitive spots."

While maintaining deep penetrating gaze into his beloved's eyes, Kaname gave Zero's foot a deep squeeze and lowered his head until his lips met with the toes, sucking every single one of them seductively, causing goose bumps all over Zero's skin.

"Aahh…."

Zero arched his back and his leg muscles tightened when his husband's wet tongue licked the tip of his big toe. The pleasurable tingling sensation had always given him the shiver. He winced when Kaname's fangs bit the skin hard, causing blood to ooze out. Pain turned to pleasure as Kaname used his tongue to smear the blood on the sensitive skin under his big toe and suck it slowly.

"Ngghh… s-stop…" Zero whimpered when he felt an electric surge travelling up his legs and thighs, stimulating his manhood. He was silently thankful for not wearing underwear that would have restricted the hardness between his legs.

"Do you REALLY want me to stop?" Kaname teased in between licking his beloved's toes, a smile played at the corners of his mouth. "As far as I remember, you always get a hard on when I lick your toes."

A tint of pink adorned Zero's cheeks, he was ALREADY hard. His face felt hot when Kaname's tongue left his toe and travelled up his ankle, tracing slow circles.

"That… tickles…" Zero attempted to pull his leg toward him but Kaname kept his foot in place with one hand.

The brunette slowly and teasingly placed tender kisses along his leg and thigh, nibbling the soft skin. His free hand caressed Zero's most sensitive spot, which was the fold between his balls and entrance.

"Kaname…"

Zero was in cloud nine, his vision became blurry and legs spread open to give Kaname better access. Not letting go of the delicious skin under his lips, the brunette untangled Zero's night-robe, the satin article slipped to each of Zero's side, revealing his pregnant belly and erected manhood. Kaname gave the sensitive thigh one last teasing bite and continued to nibble higher until his lips touched Zero's balls, biting the flesh gently, then sucked the base of the penis and moved along the hard length up to the head.

"Aaahhhhh…" a moan escaped Zero's lips.

Kaname took the whole length in his mouth and sucked ardently, his tongue skillfully licking the sensitive nerve under the head of the penis and his hands squeezing the balls gently.

"I'm… coming…"

Zero bucked his hips as he climaxed, releasing warm semen into Kaname's mouth. Keeping the cum in his mouth, Kaname released Zero's near-limp member and reached for his entrance, discharging the warm liquid to the opening and pushing it inside the hole with his tongue. The soft flesh lubricated around the inside wall, stimulating the nerve.

"Oh Kaname…" Zero cried out and covered his mouth. He was not quite recovered from his earlier orgasm but Kaname already put him near his limit. "Please… take me already…!"

The brunette took out his tongue and sat up, his eyes caught the pleading look in the lavender orbs that he loved so much.

"Are you sure you want me to take you, Zero? Isn't it uncomfortable for your belly?" He asked with concern.

"Not at all, I want you inside me." He gave Kaname a meaningful look.

"Or… do you think my belly looks so repulsive that you don't want to make love with me?" He pouted.

Zero's pregnancy had reached its 30th weeks. His belly was HUGE and covered with stretch marks, blue veins were clearly visible through his pale skin. He felt disgusted with his own belly and couldn't fathom how Kaname could stand looking at it. He stopped going out in public at 25th week, not only because he was self-conscious about people staring at his belly as if he was a freak, but also the extra large weight put a lot of strain on his legs so walking and sitting in one position for a long time were no longer comfortable. Therefore Kaname had been giving him foot massages twice daily for the last three weeks.

"Of course not! Your belly is not repulsive at all!"

Kaname placed tender kisses around Zero's big bump while his hands were soothingly rubbing the lower abdomen. Zero might think the baby bump made him look ugly but Kaname thought otherwise. He still found Zero sexy in a different way, he enjoyed rubbing the bump because it gave a unique intimacy between them, and it made him feel close to the unborn babies. Whenever he gave Zero a belly rub little Kaname got excited, but he dismissed it by focusing on the rubbing and the safety of his spouse and babies, thus they hadn't made love for three weeks. Kaname didn't want to accidentally hurt Zero and their unborn babies when making love, so he had been suppressing his own need.

"Your belly doesn't bother me. In fact, it has the opposite effect on me."

Kaname reached for the string of his night-robe, pulling it off and tossing the garment to the ground, revealing his fully erected manhood. Since Zero wanted him, there was no need to hide his own desire for the sexy pregnant male.

"You are hard," teased Zero. He was surprised and happy that he could still arouse Kaname. Of course he wouldn't admit his feeling or the brunette would never stop teasing him about it.

"You made me hard." Kaname admitted, not caring if Zero would think he was a pervert for desiring a pregnant man.

"Even with my enormous belly?" Zero reached out for Kaname's hands on his belly and squeezed them.

"Your belly doesn't matter. You still look beautiful, your face is even glowing."

Kaname lowered his head and brought Zero's hands to his lips, kissing the knuckles gently. '_O how I love him so much, I am so happy to have him as my mate,' _thought Kaname.

"Don't call me beautiful. I am not a woman, you know." Zero faked a pout.

"I know. You are a man and you are beautiful." Kaname couldn't help smiling at his beloved. Zero would never admit but he was indeed the most beautiful man on earth. Kaname was sure he was not the only one who thought that way.

Zero jerked his hands, bringing the brunette down. Fortunately Kaname was quick to grip the sheet and pushed himself up, his bare chest was just inches apart from Zero's enormous bump.

"Why, you are so eager. Slow down or you will hurt our babies," Kaname teased him, a tint of playfulness was reflected in his eyes.

"Whatever…. I need you now!" Zero gave him his trademark death glare.

"Your wish is my command."

Kaname slowly get up and reached for his pillow, placing it on the bed next to Zero's left. He placed his hands on Zero's shoulders and carefully laid him down on his side, his belly resting on the pillow. Zero felt his heart beating fast in anticipation when Kaname lied behind him and raised his right leg ninety degree. Holding his thigh firmly yet gently, Kaname positioned his erection on Zero's awaiting hole and slowly thrust in.

"Aahhh…" Zero whimpered as Kaname entered, the lubrication from his cum made the shaft slide in easily. Zero's hole was as tight as a virgin, it squeezed Kaname's manhood firmly, causing the brunette to shudder. Kaname moved inside with a slow pace to get the tight hole re-accustomed to his hard shaft.

Zero felt the slow movement was torturing him, for his cavern had been unfilled for too long and the pregnancy made his body three times more sensitive to physical contact with Kaname. He unconsciously rocked his hips, urging Kaname to move faster.

"More…" Zero's voice sounded desperate, his breathing was irregular, and messy silver locks covered pleasure-filled lavender eyes.

Kaname eagerly sped up, he too had been deprived of sexual intimacy with his beloved. Zero's hole took him in deeply and the muscle surrounding the wall clenched, rubbing the sensitive nerves along his penis as he moved in and out.

"Gosh… Zero… I miss you so much…" Kaname's voice was breathy, his whole body felt hot.

Ejaculation was nearing but Kamane didn't want to cum just yet, he needed more intimacy with his beloved and wanted to take him to a mind-blowing ecstasy. He slowed down a bit, his cremaster muscle contracted and relaxed to prevent premature ejaculation.

Zero was disappointed by the sudden decrease of passion, his mouth was about to express a protest but only a breathy moan came out as long fingers wrapped around his erected shaft and pumped it rhythmically.

"Nggghhhh…."

His hips moved forward and backward with force, the tip of Kaname's penis hitting his prostate over and over, causing him to see stars. One of his hands was gripping the white linen while the other was clutching on the pillow as if his life was dependent on it. Messy silver locks became messier, sweat was starting to wet his smooth skin.

"Kaname… Kaname…!"

Zero's passionate response and erotic way of calling his name amplified Kaname's burning desire for his beloved. He gave the shaft a firm squeeze and pumped faster, his thumb was rubbing pre-cum around the tip of the penis. The wall inside Zero's wall tightened as Kaname thrust harder and faster, sending the brunette over the edge. As he felt pressure at the tip of his penis, he gave a deep push that sent both of them to climax.

"Zero!" Kaname shouted his lover's name as he filled Zero's hole with his cum.

"Kaname!" Zero cried out in pleasure as he shot white semen to his belly.

Kaname let his semi-limp member inside Zero and wrapped his arms around Zero's middle, slowly pulling him closer until their naked warm bodies were touching. He gave a soothing rub on Zero's belly and placed a tender kiss on his hair.

"That was amazing, Zero." Kaname breathed into Zero's ear.

"Mmm…"

Zero suddenly felt tired, the recent vigorous activity was drowning his energy. He pushed back, nestling his head against the warm skin of Kaname's neck. The brunette's calming steady heartbeat soon lulled him to sleep.

'_Rest well, my Love.' _

Kaname held Zero tightly in his arms and closed his eyes, following his beloved to dreamland.

**- KZ -**

**O.M.A.K.E.**

"How did a foot massage end up with sex?" Zero asked Kaname as he was reading _The Hunters' Tribune_.

A mischievous smile decorated Kaname's face, he sneaked one arm around Zero's neck and brought his face close to the silverette's ear, whispering seductively, "Must be my awesome one-of-a-kind seduction skill and your inability to resist my charm."

Zero rolled his eyes and snorted, "You are so full of yourself."

He flipped a page and glanced at Kaname, smiling. "But I guess you are right, you are one king charming." He turned his attention back to the newspaper.

"You mean…. YOUR king charming," Kaname purred into Zero's ear and licked his earlobe to get his attention.

"Hmm…"

Zero got a goose bump but chose not to give in to the one-of-a-kind deadly seduction that would definitely lead into passionate sex, he felt three familiar auras coming toward their room.

"I think you have to stop," Zero said without looking at Kaname. "Unless you don't mind the triplets walk in on us. I really don't mind, you know, but I am sure you do."

'_Zero was right,' _Kaname thought, he felt the triplets' aura behind the closed door. _'I don't like anyone to see MY Zero naked, not even my own sons.'_

He reluctantly released Zero and returned his attention to the SUDOKU on his lap. An indifferent mask was on his face as the door opened.

"Mom! Dad!"

_To be continued_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The not-so-perverted beginning was inspired by the anime **Gakuen Heaven**. Hope you enjoy this chapter. In the next chapter Zero will be pampered by the triplets. Review is only one click away :)

'till then...


	9. Family Affection Part II

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, mpreg

**Beta reader: **Lyn Vo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Life 9: Family Affection Part II<strong>

"Mom! Dad!"

Zero quickly tied his night-robe and Kaname put down his SUDOKU. They looked at the door and smiled at three adorable boys carrying trays of food and drinks.

"Hello, my Lovelies." Kaname greeted them with a loving tone. "What do we have here?"

"We made lunch," said the trio in unison while walking toward the bed.

Rido climbed the bed first and placed a red tray with two big plates of ham lettuce sandwiches and two glasses of blood wine between his parents.

"I prepared these for you," Rido said as he sat in front of Kaname.

"It looks quite delicious, Rido. Thank you," Kaname sincerely praised his oldest triplet and kissed his hair, causing Rido's mismatched eyes to sparkle with happiness.

"You are welcome, Dad." Rido kissed Kaname's left cheek.

"Look what I made for us," Haruka said as he sat next to Rido and placed a blue tray with three plates of dinosaur-shaped peanut-butter-jelly sandwiches and three cups of orange juices in front of him.

"Aw, how cute. You did a great job Haruka," praised Zero as he pat the brunette's head.

"Thank you, Mom," Haruka nodded and gave a satisfied smile.

The mattress suddenly sank in as Ichiru hopped to the bed and sat between Haruka and Zero, placing a basket of ripe bananas and Gala apples in the middle of the circle.

"Don't forget your fruit. They are healthy for you." Ichiru said enthusiasticaly as he glanced at his beloved mother.

"You are right, Ichiru. Thank you," Zero gave Ichiru a quick gentle hug and earned a hug back.

"Itadakimasu..."

Everyone picked up their sandwiches and ate in silence, enjoying the simple yet delicious meal and the valuable family time.

"The sandwich was delicious," said Kaname after finishing the last bite.

"This blood wine is just right, room temperature the way I like it," Zero complimented as he twirled the glass in his hand.

Rido and Haruka smiled while Ichiru peeled a banana and held it in front of Zero's mouth.

"Aaaaaaaa... " the younger silverette opened his mouth, prompting the older to do the same.

Zero chuckled and opened his mouth, biting and nibbling the banana as Ichiru was slowly pushing it inside. He was taking his sweet time chewing and occasionally licking his lips to savor the sweet taste of his favorite fruit, unaware of a pair of red-wine orbs watching him hungrily. Kaname gulped and unconsciously licked his lips as his mind was running wild, imagining little Kaname inside Zero's mouth instead of the banana.

"Dad...? Why are you looking at Mom?" Rido asked innocently. "You want a banana too?"

Kaname quickly looked away before Zero caught him watching like a pervert, he didn't want to suffer Zero's endless teasing. Unfortunately, Zero turned his head toward him and saw hungry crimson orbs. He smirked, knowing exactly what Kaname's perverted mind was thinking.

"You want MY banana, huh?" Zero took the banana from Ichiru's hand and wrapped his fingers around it, taking few big bites.

"Sorry, you can't have MY banana," he finished it and dumped the banana skin on Haruka's tray, then gave Kaname an innocent look.

"I'll give my banana to you, Dad." Ichiru's perky voice saved Kaname from further embarrassment. The boy took out a banana from his basket and handed it to his father.

Kaname wasn't really hungry for a banana, he only wanted Zero's 'banana'. Not wanting to disappoint Ichiru, Kaname received the banana and peeled it.

"Thank you, Ichiru, you are so kind." the brunette ate his banana while Ichiru was watching him, a satisfied smile decorated his face.

Kaname continued to eat in silence while looking at Zero meaningfully.

_'I WILL eat you tonight.'_

_'I look forward for it.' _

After the meal the trio cleaned up the trays and brought them outside, placing them on the ground next to the door for the maids to clean up.

After closing the door they went back to the bed, crawling up and snuggling between their parents. Ichiru laid his head on Zero's belly while Haruka laid his on Kaname's lap. Rido cuddled against Kaname's side, the later wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his hair gently.

"I love you, Rido."

"I love you too, Dad." Rido smiled and closed his eyes.

Kaname's free hand was slowly stroking Haruka's hair, lulling him to sleep.

"I love you, Haruka."

"I love you, Ichiru." Kaname gave Ichiru a tender look.

"I love you, Dad." Ichiru smiled back. "I love you, Mom."

"I love you, Ichiru."

Zero stroke Ichiru's hair, two pairs of lavender orbs were looking at each other with love.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high.  
>There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby."<em>

Zero's angelic voice started to make Ichiru drowsy.

_"Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue.  
>And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true."<em>

Ichiru slept peacefully, his breathing was steady.

"My precious..." said Zero as he gazed at all his sleeping children. They were his angels, most precious ones.

"My treasures..." Kaname said as he leaned closer to Zero. "You and our children are the most important to me."

"You too, Kaname. You and the children are my everything."

They slowly closed the distance between their faces, not wanting to wake up their precious children, and their lips met for a short yet warm kiss.

Kaname released his embrace from Rido and reached out to rub Zero's baby bump.

"I am looking forward for our octuplets."

"Me too."

Zero held Kaname's hand on his bump and squeezed it gently. He snuggled his head on Kaname's neck, loving the brunette's sweet scent.

"Sweet dreams..." Kaname whispered and kissed Zero's hair.

"Mmmm..." Zero fell asleep.

As he was watching his spouse and children sleeping contently, Kaname thought how blessed he was for having a wonderful family. They made him feel loved and happy, they were his most beloved. With a peaceful mind he fell asleep and dreamed about welcoming his octuplets to the world.

_to be continued_


	10. Kaname and Zero Plus Eleven

**Warnings: **yaoi, mpreg

**Disclaimer: **VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

**A/N:** Thank you all for your continuous support through story/author favorites and alerts, and reviews. They motivate me to keep writing. Enjoy this sweet chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Life 10: Kaname and Zero Plus Eleven<strong>

"OWAAAAAA...!"

"OWAAAAAA...!"

"MAMA!" Ichiru shouted as he entered the kitchen and rushed toward the sink where his Mom was washing the dishes. "The octopus are crying!"

Zero laughed as he washed his hands and dried them with the kitchen towel. Bending in front of the boy until their eyes levelled, he gently patted Ichiru's head and smiled.

"You mean oc-tu-plets."

"Yeah, oc-tu-plets."

Both chuckled.

"Shall we check on them then?"

The younger silverette nodded and held the older's hand, leading him upstairs to the octuplets' room.

The Kuran household had never been dull since the arrival of their octuplets. The healthy babies cried and woke up at different times, resulting in restless days and sleepless nights that affected their parents' schedule.

After his one-month paternity leave was over, Zero started working at the Hunters Association four hours a day in the afternoon when Kaname and the babies were taking naps. He mostly worked in the office taking care of paperwork and dealing with hunter business, ocassionally he would go for a local hunt. For the next year he wouldn't accept any mission that would compel him to leave Kaname and their children for more than a day. Though hunting had always been an important part of his life, right now his family was the number one priority. He had more than enough money to pay for eight baby sitters, but Kaname and he chose to care for them together so they wouldn't miss their babies' firsts.

Kaname had been working from home the last two months. He had stopped travelling, business deals were mostly done through the phone. If his presence was required then he would host a business meeting in his home office, which had a separate entrance so that the privacy of his dear family would be protected. When not working, he would take care of the babies and play with the triplets, such as time like this.

Zero opened the door and gave a small laugh as he saw Kaname sitting on the sofa-bed, rocking a crying silver-haired baby girl. His forehead was sweating and a worried expression decorated his face. Rido was sitting next to his right, bottle-feeding an identical silver-haired baby girl. Haruka was next to Kaname's left, playing 'Pat-A-Cake' with a babbly blond-haired baby boy.

"All of you are so adorable," Zero chuckled while walking toward the brunettes.

"Takuma is so cute, Mama," said Haruka with a spark in his eyes. "He's cooing and holding my pinky. See?"

"I can see that. You are a wonderful big brother, Haruka."

Zero stroke Haruka's soft silky hair and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to blush. He felt a tug on his left sleeve and turned his attention to Rido, who was looking at him with puppy eyes.

"I am a wonderful big brother too, Mama. Look how I am bottle-feeding Shizuka."

"You are a wonderful big brother indeed." Zero kissed Rido's forehead, the oldest of the triplets grinned with pride. "You made Maria very happy."

"Oh, this is Maria? How can you tell, Mama?"

"She has a slight curl on her banks and her cheeks are chubby. She is always hungry and drinks her milk very fast. Look at how her tiny lips are sucking the nipple hungrily."

Zero gently tapped Maria's cheeks to proof his statement, the brunette boys nodded.

"WAAAAAA...!"

"WAAAAA...!"

"My Kaname, seems like you are unlucky today," Zero teased his husband and winked playfully.

"So it seems. No matter how much I rock her, Seiren won't stop crying. I already fed her earlier."

"Perhaps she needs to burp?" said Zero as he picked up a white burb cloth and placed it over his left shoulder.

Zero picked up the baby from Kaname's arms and gently positioned her over his shoulder so her belly was touching his shoulder blade. After three firm yet gentle pats on her back she burped and stopped crying, her head was snuggling closely on the back of his shoulder.

"Now Shizuka is happy," Zero held her on his arms, her eyelids were closed and a serene expression decorated her beautiful face.

"She is Shizuka?" Kaname asked with a puzzled look on his face. "She has fine silver hair and purple eyes."

"Both Shizuka and Seiren do, but Seiren's hair has a slight purple hue. Shizuka smiles a lot when she is alert, while Seiren is quieter and likes to sleep." Zero explained patiently while both of them were walking toward the cribs. They stopped in front of an empty crib next to Seiren's and Zero carefully laid Shizuka down.

Kaname observed the two girls, glancing back and forth to study their features. They were so identical, he couldn't tell them apart when they were awake, more so when they were asleep.

"For now I can only rely on their hair color to tell them apart, however, as they grow up I surely can identify them by their personalities," Kaname said with confidence and smiled at Zero.

"I believe you," Zero rubbed Kaname's back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The silverette went to the next crib and picked up a baby boy with strawberry-blond hair, lifting him up in the air and looking at him with love.

"Hi Akatsuki, you are such a good boy. Shall I change your diaper?"

Akatsuki cooed when Zero took him to the changing table. His amber eyes were following the movement of the musical mobile over his head while the silverette took off his wet diaper and replaced it with a dry one.

"WAAAA...!"

A whimpering cry broke the short quiet moment as Zero was putting on Akatsuki's pants.

_'That must be Yuuki,' _thought Zero.

"Kaname, can you pick up Yuuki and change her diaper?" Zero snapped the last button and picked up Akatsuki, carrying him to the sofa-bed where Ichiru was sitting between Rido and Haruka, waiting to play with him.

"Sure," Kaname approached the cribs where two brunette girls were whimpering in their semi-sleep. Their eyes opened halfway, revealing sleepy red-wine eyes.

"Hmm... which one is Yuuki?" Kaname rubbed his chin. "Let see... both have wavy brown hair and red-wine eyes, both their skins are pale with a tint of pink on their cheeks, both are an exact image of myself, and both are wearing pink pajamas. Hmmm..."

Kaname smiled when one of the girls turned to her side.

"You must be Yuuki. You shifted because of your dirty diaper, right?"

He picked her up excitedly, feeling proud for being able to identify her correctly. He took her to the changing table and undressed her pajama pants. The sleepy baby girl gave a piercing cry as Kaname removed her dry diaper.

'_Her diaper is clean,' _thought Kaname with confused look in his eyes. _'Why did Zero want me to change her diaper?'_

"Argghh... Kaname! Why did you wake up Juuri? She was sleeping peacefully."

Zero was suddenly beside him with a desperate look on his face, his hands were pulling his messy hair.

"Now both Yuuki and Juuri are crying."

Zero quickly put her dry diaper back and dressed her up, then joined the triplets on the sofa-bed with Juuri in his arms, rocking her and singing a lullaby until she fell asleep again.

"Now YOU must be Yuuki," Kaname picked up a fussy brunette baby girl and carried her to the changing table. He took off her dirty diaper and wiped her bottom with a wet wipe, then sealed them into the Diaper Genie.

"Coo... coo..." Yuuki cooed happily after Kaname replaced her diaper and pajama pants; her red-wine orbs were sparkling and her legs were actively kicking the air.

The brunette pinched her rosy cheeks gently.

"You are very cute, Yuuki. And I love you."

He kissed her forehead.

"Coo... coo..."

Kaname laughed and held her in his arms, looking at her tenderly while walking toward the sofa-bed and sat next to Zero. He embraced the silverette's slim waist, pulling him close to his chest.

"We are One Happy Big Family," Kaname gave a genuine smile as he was watching the triplets playing with Maria, Takuma, and Akatsuki.

"One Happy Big Family indeed," Zero rested his head on Kaname's shoulder.

"And sweet Senri sleeps through the whole chaos."

The happy parents glanced at the crib on the furthest right. A baby boy with reddish-brown hair was sleeping peacefully, his tiny lips formed a small smile.

_To be continued_


	11. Condom

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, suggestive language, mpreg.

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Life 11: Condom<strong>

"You look great, Zero-sama," Aido said as he closed Zero's night robe. "It's only been two weeks and your stomach has become as lean as before you had babies. You must have exercised daily."

"I did," Zero smiled proudly while sitting up. "Every day I ran for 30 minutes, lifted weights, and did 100 sit ups and pushups.

Aido nodded with amazement and packed up his bag.

"We exercised in bed daily, too. Zero has been insatiable since he delivered the babies. Fortunately I have a very strong stamina," teased Kaname who was sitting next to Zero.

"KA-NA-ME!"

The silverette turned his head toward his spouse; his cheeks were bright red and lavender eyes glared an 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-any-more-embarrassing-stuff' look.

Kaname laughed and embraced his beloved's shoulder, pulling him closer and kissing his hair.

Aido blushed and looked away, Kaname's honest statement caused his mind to run wild.

'_Kaname-sama is so lucky, everyday he gets to see a silver beauty writhing under him… I'm envious… No! What am I thinking?'_

The blond shook his head and looked up, red-wine orbs were observing him amusingly as if knowing what he was thinking. The embarrassed doctor quickly looked down, his hands rummaging inside his bag. The brunette chuckled.

"Since you _EXERCISE_ in bed daily, I suggest you use a condom," Aido said as he took out a cucumber and a small square package from his bag.

"What is condom?" asked Kaname, raising his eyebrows. "And what does it have to do with cucumber?"

A small laugh escaped the blonde's lips.

'_Just as I thought, this productive couple doesn't even know what a condom is! No wonder Zero-sama keeps getting pregnant! Poor him…' _

"Using condom during coitus will significantly reduce Zero-sama's chance of becoming pregnant again. It prevents your sperm from entering Zero-sama's hole." Aido explained with a straight face, keeping eye contact with his king.

Zero's cheeks turned red.

'_How could Aido said SPERM and HOLE with a straight face? Perverted doctor!' _Zero thought, burying his flushed face on Kaname's warm chest.

Kaname ruffled his spouse's silver tresses and smiled.

'_My Zero is so cute.'_

"So… How does this condom work?" the brunette's tone clearly showed his interest. Zero was suddenly curious, lavender orbs were observing the items in Aido's hands with anticipation.

_Riiippp!_

Aido tore the package and took out a circle-shaped rubbery item that looked alien to the Kuran couple.

"This is the condom," He held it between his fingers in front of the couple.

"This cucumber represents your penis," His other hand held the cucumber up.

"Position this condom on the tip and slide it all the way to the base…" explained Aido as he demonstrated. "The condom is lubricated, so it should slide easily."

Aido smiled and extended his arm, the rubber-covered cucumber stood proudly in his hand.

"There! Now Zero-sama is protected!"

Kaname and Zero watched in amazement, silence filled the room.

"Brilliant!" the brunette's excited voice broke the silence. "Now I don't have to worry about losing my cock!"

Kaname turned his head toward his spouse and winked, his lips turned into a playful smile.

"Now _ZER-RO…_" he purred into the silverette ears, causing him to shiver. His tongue skillfully licked Zero's sensitive earlobe. He gently pushed his spouse down and trapped him between his legs, kissing his lips hungrily.

"Nggh…Ka…na…me…" Zero moaned in between kisses and pushed Kaname's chest softly in an attempt to free himself, but of course it failed since Kaname knew exactly how to make him wanton.

"Aido is still here…" Zero glanced at the poor blushing blonde while their lips were still locking.

"Mmmm… let him be…" Kaname's kiss became more heated; both his hands were roaming inside Zero's night robe.

Aido was beyond embarrassed, his cheeks were flushed to his ears and the air surrounding him suddenly felt hot. He quickly dumped the covered cucumber into the nearest bin and grabbed a box of condoms from his bag, quietly placing it on the nightstand.

"I… am going to excuse myself now… Here is your box of condom. Good luck!"

Without waiting for the king's reply he turned around and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

A victorious smile decorated Kaname's lips.

"You are one hell of a perverted Pureblood!" Zero teased him, smiling.

"And you _LOVE_ this _PERVERTED_ Pureblood, don't you?"

Zero answered with a deep kiss.

_To be continued_


	12. Problem Solved?

_Merry Christmas, everyone! It's also my 2nd anniversary in FF, so I hope you will enjoy this Christmas and anniversary present. Thank you for your continued support of this story. There are two more chapters left, I hope you will stick with me 'till the end._

**Warnings: **AU, OOC, un-betaed_  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** VK and its characters belong to Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><strong>Life 12: Problem Solved?<strong>

"Daddy!"

The triplets left their _Ninjago _lego set on the floor and rushed to the door where their father stood with a smile and open arms.

"I'm home!" greeted Kaname as he hugged them. "Did you behave when I was gone?"

"We did!" said Rido proudly.

"We built the_ Ninjago Ultra Sonic Raider _," said Haruka as he pointed to their lego set. "I am Kai, the Ninja of Fire!"

"I am Jay, the Ninja of Lightning!" declared Rido.

"I am Cole, the Ninja of Earth!" declared Ichiru.

"Haiya!" the trio shouted in unison while doing the spinjutsu and air kick.

Kaname laughed and patted their heads.

"Great job boys! I am glad you played together nicely. Let's go upstairs and check out if the new clothing that I just bought suit the girls."

"Can I help changing them?" Ichiru tugged Kaname's shirt, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Can I?" asked Haruka.

"Me too!" said Rido.

"Of course all of you can. I change Juuri and Yuuki, Rido change Shizuka, Haruka change Seiren, and Ichiru change Maria."

"Okay!" the triplet ran upstairs toward the octuplets' room.

Kaname shook his head and smiled as he followed his oldest sons upstairs. All six sets of clothing had been laid out on the bed, courtesy of his maids. There were five sleep-and-plays, five nightgowns, five flower-patterned pajamas, five blouses, five pants, and five dresses; each set were identical and consisted of light purple, dark purple, bright pink, red, and yellow.

"So... red is Juuri, bright pink Yuuki, dark purple Shizuka, light purple Seiren, and yellow Maria. Since your Mom is coming soon, let's change them to shirts and pants."

"Okay."

The triplets picked up the shirts and pants with the color that had been assigned to their girls, Kaname picked up the red and pink ones. They walked to the cribs, each was labeled by Kaname for convenience. Upon finding the right crib they replaced the girls' sleepwear with the new shirts and pants. They smiled when the girls cooed.

"I'm home!" a familiar baritone voice greeted them at the door.

"Welcome home, Mom! Do you like Shizuka's dark purple pants and shirt?" Rido asked excitedly while holding Shizuka in his arms.

"I do," Zero smiled and walked closer to Rido. "The dark purple clothing was a nice contrast to her pale skin and silver hair."

"Look at Maria, Mom!" Ichiru tugged Zero's sleeve, urging him to look at the baby girl in his arm.

"Wow! She looks so bright!" Zero smiled.

"And veee...ry pree...tty! I want to marry her!"

Kaname and Zero laughed; the silverette pinched his left cheek lovingly.

"We'll see about that."

Zero approached Haruka, who was playing pat-a-cake with Seiren.

"And sweet Seiren looks even sweeter in her light purple clothing."

"Coo... coo..." Seiren vocalized as if agreeing with her mom's compliment.

"What do you think of the color I picked for Yuuki and Juuri?" asked Kaname as he was rocking the identical brunette girls in his arms.

"Perfect! The color compliment their red-wine eyes. You chose well, Kaname. Great job!"

"Thank you," Kaname smiled proudly.

"So... what's with different color clothings for the girls?"

"That is, my Dear, to help me identify them. Your brilliant idea of name bracelet didn't work for me."

"Why didn't you come up with this idea sooner?"

"Because you insisted they should wear matching clothes."

"Right. Well, I am glad your problem is solved."

**Eight years later...**

"Ugh... I hate pink. And this dress is too flowery. Why did Daddy pick pink for me? It's too girly!" Yuuki pouted as she threw her dress on her bed.

"Do you want to switch color with me? I love pink. You can have all my outfit." Juuri opened her wardrobe.

"Okay. Let's switch wardrobe."

Yuuki took off her flowery dress and picked out a pair of black pants and a red V-neck silk shirt from Juuri's wardrobe, now hers. She put them on and smiled when seeing her reflection in their shared dresser mirror.

"I like it!" she said excitedly and danced around the room.

"I like mine too," Juuri said as she turned around, the flowery pink dress twirled.

"Let's trick Daddy!"

Yuuki held Juuri's hand and led her downstairs toward the family room, where she knew their parents were playing a board game_. _They ran into the silver-haired girl trio as they turned the corner.

"Hi Yuuki and Juuri. Are you going to trick Daddy, too?" asked Maria, wearing Seiren's dark purple blouse and mini skirt.

"Yeah, can you tell we are switching color?" Yuuki asked back.

"Yeah," replied Shizuka, dressed in light purple. "I gave all my clothes to Maria and Seiren gave hers to me."

"Yellow is my favorite color." said Seiren.

"You three look pretty." Yuuki complimented them. "Let's go!"

They giggled and ran downstairs in excitement.

"Hurry!"

Yuuki looked back at her sisters as she ran, bumping into a glass stand and knocking down an expensive golden vase. The glass and vase shattered, large amount of water was pooling around the vase, and fresh crimson roses were scattered all over the floor.

"Oh no! Daddy's expensive vase!" Maria said with a shocked expression on her face, her feet got wet.

"And his favorite roses that he got from Mom for his birthday got ruined!" said Shizuka with a sad voice, holding a withered rose in her hand. She loved flowers, so it saddened her to see withering roses.

"We are in big trouble!" Juuri was in a panic and ran to the kitchen to get towels.

"Oops! Sorry!" Yuuki giggled softly, as if it's not a big deal though her pants and slippers were soaked.

"JUURI!"

An angry voice stopped Juuri from entering the kitchen, she turned around and saw Kaname's crimson eyes boring into Yuuki's. Her splitting image was trembling.

"Why did you break my favorite vase, Juuri?"

"I am sorry, Dad. I was too excited to see you and didn't see where I was going..." Yuuki looked at Kaname with a guilty expression, but inside she was trying hard not too laugh because her dad thought Juuri had broken the vase because she was wearing red.

"Go to your room for detention! No TV for you for a week!"

"Yes, Dad," Yuuki faked a pout and turned around, heading upstairs toward her shared bedroom with Juuri.

"Ngg..."

Kaname felt a tug on his sleeve and turned around, his eyes meeting a pair of watery red-wine orbs. He kneeled down and caressed the brunette girl's left cheek.

"What is it?" his voice was gentle.

"I didn't break your vase, Dad." Juuri said softly, trying to hold her tears.

"I know, Yuuki. You didn't break the vase. Juuri did."

Tears fell down Juuri's cheeks, she was sad her Daddy really thought she had broken his favorite vase. Kaname raised his eyebrows in confusion and looked up, his eyes searching three pairs of lavender orbs for an answer.

"Juuri did't break your vase, Dad. Yuuki did." said Seiren in a matter-of-fact voice.

"That is Juuri," explained Maria while pointing at the crying girl in Kaname's hold.

"Yuuki just went upstairs for detention," Shizuka said while twirling the withered rose in her hand.

"So..." Kaname looked back at Juuri. "Why didn't you say you didn't break vase?"

"Because you said I broke the vase and Yuuki who you thought was me said sorry."

"I thought Yuuki was you because she was wearing red. Why did you switch clothes?"

"Because... I like pink and Yuuki likes red. We are switching color because we don't like the color you picked for us. I'm sorry..." Juuri said while looking down, feeling guilty for not liking her dad's choice of color and afraid she would offend him.

Kaname sighed and touched Juuri's chin, lifting her face up until their matching red-wine orbs met. He smiled at her.

"It's okay if you don't like the color I've picked and want to switch with Yuuki. I just don't like you being quiet about it. Next time tell me if something bothers you, okay?"

"Okay," Juuri smiled, feeling relieved.

"Now go to your room and tell Yuuki she is in BIG trouble. And no TV for you tonight."

Juuri nodded and turned around, running upstairs to her room.

Kaname stood up and was greeted by an unpleasant sight. Shizuka was twirling his favorite rose that had withered, Maria was giggling, and Seiren was stomping her feet on the water puddle, wetting the bottom of her yellow dress and splashing water all over the floor around her.

"Maria! Stop stomping your feet on the water now!"

Seiren stopped her action, while Maria kept on giggling.

"Stop that giggle, Shizuka!"

Maria laughed harder until her eyes got teary.

"Shizuka! You are being disrespectful! Go to your room for detention! No TV for you for one week!"

Maria nodded and made a dash upstairs, giggling all the way to her shared bedroom with Seiren and Shizuka. Kaname squeezed his palms and took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"Mmm... Daddy... I am Shizuka." Shizuka said softly.

"What? Why are you wearing light purple?"

"Because like light purple. Dark purple is ugly."

"She gave her clothes to Maria, Maria gave her clothes to me, and I gave my clothes to Shizuka." Seiren explained with a flat tone.

"So all of you have been deceiving me all this time?"

Kaname tightened his fists. Shizuka and Seiren were afraid, they looked down awaiting punishment.

"Detention to both of you! Go to your room and no TV for one week!"

The girls took dejected steps upstairs. Kaname sighed.

"Girls... I have been outsmarted..." Kaname mumbled. "My problem is not solved at all..."

A soft laughter interrupted his rambling. Zero was standing against the doorway, his face was radiating happiness.

"Your so called brilliant idea of color coded clothing is not so brilliant after all..."

"Yeah..."

Both laughed softly.

**_to be continued_**


	13. Are You My Daddy?

_Minna-san, Happy New Year 2013! I hope you are off to a good start! Please enjoy this second-to-last chapter. As always, your positive feedback is greatly appreciated._

**Warnings: **AU, yaoi, mpreg, un-betaed

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Life 13: Are You My Daddy?<strong>

Zero was wiping the granite countertop when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He put down the washcloth and turned around, smiling sweetly at his husband. However, his smile faltered when lavender orbs met the intense gaze of Kaname's red-wine orbs, and his forehead creased in confusion.

"Zero, did you have an affair with Aido?" Kaname asked with a matter-of-fact tone.

Zero's jaw dropped; he stared at Kaname with disbelief. Did his husband just ask him what he thought he asked? Thinking he had heard wrong, the silverette rubbed his ears and leaned forward.

"Excuse me?"

Kaname walked closer until their faces were inches apart, his gaze intensified.

"Did you have an affair with Aido?"

"What? NO!" Zero leaned back and looked at Kaname with the same intensity. "Where the heck did you get that stupid idea?"

"I've been thinking... Are Akatsuki and Takuma really my sons?"

"Of course they are! I've never slept with anyone but you! After all these years why are you questioning my fidelity?"

"It's just... Akatsuki and Takuma have blond hair, unlike the others. The Kurans have always had dark brown hair and red-wine orbs. You have silver hair and lavender orbs. So our kids' hair should be either brown or silver, and their eyes should be either red-wine or lavender. I also wonder how Rido got one blue eye."

"Kaname… Kaname…"

Zero shook his head and laughed softly, both his arms were relaxed on his sides.

"Has it ever occurred to you that my mom has blond hair and blue-green eyes?"

"No. I was assuming that both your parents had silver hair like you."

"My Dad was. My mom was a blondie. So now you know."

"Sorry, Love!"

Kaname smiled and reached out to touch Zero's cheek, but the silverette looked away and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Hmph! You better be sorry or you can't touch me for a week!"

Kaname closed their distance and wrapped his arms around the silverette's slender waist.

"Won't you miss me? I know you will." Kaname whispered seductively into Zero's ear.

Long fingers traced gentle circles on Zero's back and were slowly creeping up his spine until they reached the neck, caressing the skin under the soft silver hair in such a way that caused a shiver down Zero's spine.

"Ah..." a moaned escaped Zero's lips.

"See? Your body is very honest..."

"Nnghhh..."

BAM!

The door opened wide; Zero pushed Kaname away non to gently. If not for the Pureblood's superior reflex he would have fallen hard onto the floor. Both fixed their eyes on the intruders as if nothing happened. Akatsuki, Aido, and Takuma were standing by the door holding hands; Aido was in the middle and was out of breath. Obviously the boys had dragged him to the kitchen in a hurry.

'_From the crestfallen expression of the boys, something bad must have happened.' _Zero thought.

"Mom! Is Daddy _really _our Daddy?" asked Takuma with a tone that was lacking his usual cheerfulness.

"Huh?"

"Is Aido-san our Daddy?"

"WHAT?" Zero's jaw dropped for the second time.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. He gave his signature murderous glare at Kaname, who was obviously failing to keep a straight face.

'_FIRST KANAME AND NOW THESE BOYS! HOW COULD THEY HAVE SUCH A BIZARRE THOUGHT? THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! WHO THE HELL PUT THIS CRAZY IDEA IN THEIR HEADS?'  
><em>

Something clicked in Zero's head and he looked at Aido suspiciously.

"_AIDO_…" he said with venom in his voice. "_WHAT. DID. YOU. TELL. MY. SONS_?"

"Nothing!" Aido shook his head furiously. "I swear, Zero-sama. I said nothing."

Lavender orbs penetrated deeply into blue ones, causing Aido to fidget.

"Well…" Aido started softly. "We had a talk about old crush and I… unconsciously blurted out that I was…" Aido glanced at Zero nervously. "…in love… with… you…"

Aido looked down feeling defeated, awaiting his used-to-be secret crush's wrath and a slap from the Pureblood.

Zero's mind went blank, he was at a lost for speech.

'_Aido was in love with… me?'_

He was deep in thought. As long as he remembered the blond was never friendly with him until he married Kaname. Were his hostility toward him and his obvious display of admiration to Kaname just an act to cover up his real feeling?

'_For the longest time I thought Aido was in love with…' _ Zero turned his head to his side. _'…Kaname.'_

The Pureblood was looking at the scared blond calmly. Zero wondered how his husband could be so calm. He didn't even seem to be surprised by Aido's confession. Back in the old days the possessive Pureblood would threaten anyone who dared to make a move on Zero, even before he confessed. He also remembered Kaname wouldn't hesitate to backhand Aido whenever he displeased him. What's with the change? Had age made him wiser? Just then Zero remembered their previous encounter. Everything clicked together now.

'_Ah… he must have overheard Aido's confession… no wonder he asked me a ridiculous question…'_

Zero walked toward the blond trio and stopped in front of Aido, who flinched when a hand tapped his shoulder, thinking that he was in trouble.

"Aido… be careful next time."

Aido looked up and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Zero-sama."

Zero made eye contact with his boys, who were looking at him expectantly.

"Takuma, Akatsuki, your Daddy is KANAME KURAN. My ONE AND ONLY husband."

Zero turned around and walked toward Kaname, standing beside him and holding his hand to make his point.

"Is it true Daddy?" Takuma asked Kaname for confirmation.

"Are you my Daddy?" asked Akatsuki.

"I don't know..." Kaname teased while holding his laugh.

"KANAME!" Zero sent him a glare.

"Hahaha... Yes of course, I am your Daddy. Though you have blond hair, I assure you, you are my sons. You inherit Mrs. Kiryuu's hair."

Kaname winked at Zero, who winked back at him. Takuma smiled, while Akatsuki had a serious expression on his face.

"Well then..." Akatsuki said, "That's good."

Akatsuki turned his head toward Aido.

"Will you marry me, Aido-san?"

Aido was caught by surprise. He never expected such a proposal would come out from the ten-year-old's mouth. The boy was still young, too young to know love and commitment. That's what he thought.

'_Is he serious?' _

The older blond observed the younger's facial expression and was going to dismiss the question, but Akatsuki was gazing at him with a hopeful look, those amber eyes reflected only honesty. The boy was clearly expecting his answer. He glanced at the boy's parents, who were also expecting his answer.

Aido was internally battling what to say. If he said 'No' the boy would surely cry, because his feeling seemed genuine. If Akatsuki cried Aido would feel bad because he was very fond of the boy. He didn't dislike the idea of marrying the boy but wasn't in love with him either, at least not for the time being. But perhaps as years go by they would get to know each other better, and with Akatsuki's genuine feeling Aido was confident he would love him the way Kaname and Zero loved each other.

"Yes, Akatsuki."

"Yay! I love you, Aido-san."

Akatsuki glomped on Aido and kissed him on the lips. The older blond was blushing furiously.

"Wait until I grow up, ok? Or else..." Akatsuki's gaze and voice turned serious.

Aido shivered, Zero smirked.

'_Like father like son.'_

_**Flashback**_

_Kaname and Zero had just been dating for six months when Kaname had to go overseas for a year-long exchange study. Parting at the airport was difficult although their separation was temporary. It was especially difficult for Kaname because he knew his long-term rival, the hunter Kaito, had been pursuing Zero for as long as he had, and was waiting for an opportunity to take his beloved away. Before going through security check, Kaname kissed Zero passionately and held him tightly as if he would lose him if he let go._

_"Kaname… you… are… choking… me."_

_Kaname reluctantly let his lover go. He touched Zero's cheek and looked at him seriously._

_"Wait for me, Zero. Don't even think of accepting Kaito's proposal when I am gone. Or else..."_

_Zero held Kaname's hand and kissed it lovingly._

_"I won't, Kaname. Don't worry. I love only you. I will wait for you."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Kaname smiled proudly.

'He is definitely my son.'

_**to be** **continued**_


	14. Kaname & Zero Plus 11 and Still Counting

_Hi, Everyone! It's here! *drum rolls* The final chapter! For all my lovely readers who had been following and reviewing this story, THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING ME 'TILL THE END! Enjoy! As always, positive feedback are greatly appreciated._

**Editor: **Gwen Truong

**Warnings:** AU, yaoi, lemon, mpreg, fluff

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot

* * *

><p><strong>Life 14: Kaname and Zero Plus Eleven and Still Counting<strong>

Zero was leaning over the sink, one hand gripping the edge of the sink and the other pressing against his stomach. For the third time in thirty minutes he was throwing up until nothing was left in his gut. After freshening up his face with warm water the hunter looked up, lavender orbs caught a reflection of his own pale face and a set of warm red-wine orbs looking at his reflection sympathetically.

Zero gave a weak smile when strong arms embraced his waist; he turned around and returned the hug, resting his forehead on the pureblood's chest. Kaname kissed the mop of silver hair and caressed his beloved's head affectionately.

"It's been a week, isn't it?"

The hunter nodded. "Ne, Kaname, you never forgot to wear condoms, did you?"

"No, you knew I always wear them when we make love."

"Then why am I having the same symptom as when I were pregnant?" asked Zero with a worried tone. "I know it's not food poisoning. Could it be that I am..." Zero gulped, "Pregnant... again...?"

"Let's call Aido and find out."

Still hugging his beloved wife tightly, Kaname fished out his cellphone from his pants' pocket and speed-dialed Aido's number.

_"Aido speaking."_

"Aido, can you check on Zero now? He'd been throwing up for a week. I think he is pregnant."

_Gasp._

Kaname chuckled, he could imagine the blond's surprised face. The genius physician must have never expected that his solution for the Kuran's family planning would fail. After all ten years had passed without 'incident'.

"Aido..."

_"Yes... I'll be there in twenty minutes..." _he said hurriedly.

"We'll be waiting for you in the guest room."

Kaname hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. He grinned and picked up his beloved wife, carrying him bridal style, though he knew the silverette detested it.

"Hey! Put me down!" Zero was frowning and kicking. "I am not a woman!"

"I know," Kaname gave Zero a quick peck on the lips. "Just for today let me spoil you... Please...?" Red-wine orbs were looking at lavender ones with puppy eyes.

Zero's heart melt; he could never say 'No' to those puppy eyes. Kaname was really taking advantage of his weakness.

"Okay..." he gave Kaname a playful look and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck, pulling himself closer until his face was an inch away from his ears.

"Spoil me in bed once everyone is asleep..." he whispered seductively and licked Kaname's earlobe, causing the pureblood to feel tightness in his pants.

"Actually... You are so naughty I will spoil you in bed now."

"But Aido will be here soon..."

"We still have 15 minutes and I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting a little bit more."

"Yes, Baby! Hurry!"

Kaname held Zero tightly and teleported to the guest room, both landing not too gently on the bed. They eagerly took each other's clothes off while kissing hungrily. Once in their birthday suit the couple embraced each other and rubbed their erections together. Hips rocking in sync, the tips of their manhood were leaking with pre-cum.

"Aaahhh..." a moan escaped Zero's lips.

"Zero..." Kaname called his beloved's name with passion.

He laid Zero on the bed and took out a condom from his pocket - he always carried a condom in his pocket so they would always be ready to make love anywhere in the house whenever they got a chance or were in the mood - ripping the packet and sliding it along his shaft. Zero, who had been watching Kaname with anticipation, spread his legs and wrapped them around the pureblood's waist, pushing him forward until the tip of Kaname's shaft met his entrance.

A scream filled the air when Kaname thrusted in without restrain, Zero arched his back and embraced Kaname tightly, his face contorted in pain mixed with pleasure. Though he liked Kaname's gentle love making, the rare time Kaname took him raw always brought him to ecstasy. He enjoyed the pain in the midst of pleasure, it satisfied his inner beast. His eyes turned red; he watched a pair of crimson orbs above him and licked his lips, seducing his mate to move faster and deeper.

Kaname groaned and pushed deeper, hitting Zero's most sensitive spot. The silverette whimpered and the muscle around his anal cavity tightened, squeezing the hard length inside of him, causing Kaname to lose control over his inner beast. The brunette pulled out and thrusted back in hard, hitting Zero's prostate very deep and released his semen inside.

"Aaaaahhhh..." Zero screamed from the top of his lungs as a deep pressure hit his prostate, clutching Kaname's back and releasing his cum to his stomach.

The couple continued to embrace each other, savoring the aftermath of their mind-blowing intimacy. Crimson orbs gradually changed back to their original colors, gazing at each other with so much love.

"I love you," Kaname said with all his heart.

"Love you too," replied Zero with the same passion.

"Aido is here, let's wash up quickly." Kaname suggested, removing the cum-filled condom and discarding it in the trash bin next to the bed.

Without waiting for Zero's reply and not leaving room for the silverette to be embarrassed, Kaname carried his beloved to the adjacent bathroom and cleaned the evidence of their passion from his mate's stomach, then wrapped him up in a silk robe so it would be easy for Aido to examine his belly.

**-KZ-**

"Good afternoon, Aido-san." The butler bowed as he opened the door.

"Good afternoon, Sebastian." Aido nodded and entered the mansion, carrying his portable ultrasound equipment. "Are Kaname-sama and Zero-sama in the guest room?"

"Yes. Kuran-sama said you can just come in." Sebastian gave a mysterious smile, making Aido wonder what the butler was thinking. However, he dismissed his curiosity and went straight ahead toward the hallway leading to the guest room.

Aido took his time walking along the quiet hallway; at this time of day the Kuran children were at school and no servants were working in the main residence. As he was nearing the guest room his vampire hearing picked up the sound of groaning, whimpering, and pounding of flesh against flesh.

_"Aaaaahhhh..." _

Zero's unrestrained scream made his heart stopped beating; Aido was so shocked that he stopped on his track, the equipment slid from his hand. Thanks to his fast reaction, he caught it just before it met the ground.

"Phew..." Aido wiped the imaginary sweat from his forehead. "That was some thousands of dollars equipment."

Just when he felt relieved his nose picked up the smell of sex, forcing his mind to think of perverted images of him writhing under a grown up Akatsuki.

"Ack! What am I thinking? He is still a young boy!"

He shook his head and pinched his nose before it bled.

"Kaname-sama will kill me if he knew what I was thinking..."

He placed his equipment on the floor next to the door and sat against the wall, covering his ears to block unwanted sounds that would cause more indecent images running in his head. After waiting for what seemed like an eternity the door finally opened, revealing a grinning Kaname.

"Hi Aido, didn't the butler tell you to just come in?" teased the brunette.

Aido was blushing furiously. He couldn't say 'I couldn't come in because I heard groaning, whimpering, and flesh pounding; then Zero-sama screamed and the smell of sex followed, and I almost got a nosebleed because it made me think of Akatsuki and me', could he? Kaname-sama would definitely kill him.

Kaname laughed out loud.

"You can come in now."

Aido sighed, _'I guess not...'_

The blond picked up his equipment and stood up, walking toward the queen-sized bed where Zero was sitting, and giving his usual charming smile as if he didn't just hear the couple's wild sex.

"Hi, Aido," Zero greeted with a smile.

"Hi, Zero-sama," Aido set up his equipment. "Kaname-sama told me you had been throwing up for a week. Let's find out what's going on."

The genius blond spread cold jelly on Zero's abdomen and scanned it with his transducer probe. Blue orbs were observing the monitor, looking for a sign of life. Zero was anxious, he loved babies but he wasn't sure if he wanted to start over again. Kaname was nervous even though his face didn't show it, he was very aware of what would happen to him if the monitor showed a sign of life.

"You are having octuplets!" Aido said excitedly. "Congratula..." He turned around and saw the couple's unenthusiastic face. "...tions." His congratulation ended with a whisper.

Kaname's face was as pale as a sheet of white paper, and Zero was looking at the screen as if he was seeing a ghost. The room was painfully silent.

_'Oops...'_

Aido quickly wiped the gel from Zero's abdomen and the transducer probe, then packed up his equipment.

"So..." Zero said quietly, his eyes were still glued to the screen. "How did I get pregnant again? Kaname never forget to wear condoms. Right, Honey?"

"Right."

"Then it's very strange!" said Aido. "Because condoms absolutely is a reliable method for birth control. If you have always used them and carefully checked each of them..."

"Check what?" Kaname asked.

"Eh, the condoms... as I said, before using it, you must check it to make sure it isn't defective..."

"You've NEVER said!" Zero screamed, his lavender orbs were looking at Aido murderously and his right hand sneaked under the pillow behind his back.

"I'm sorry! I gotta go!"

Aido grabbed his equipment and ran for his life, closing the door at the same time Zero fired his Bloody Rose.

BANG!

The bullet left a hole on the door where Aido's leg would have been if he hadn't closed the door in time.

Zero put his gun on the nightstand and looked at Kaname with a twisted smile on his face.

"Do you remember what I told you if you impregnated me again?"

"Yes, you would castrate me."

"I am glad you remember."

"You are not serious, are you?"

"I am dead serious."

Zero was no longer smiling.

"But Zero, I can't help it. It's not my fault that there's only 1 hole in the condom but eight of them could get through. I came from a vampire-wolf clan, so it's not unusual that our puppies are instinctively not coming alone."

"Are you calling my kids PUPPIES?"

"No! I was just saying since you married a wolf, just like a mommy wolf you are capable of carrying eight babies at the same time."

"Are you calling ME Mommy Wolf?"

"Yes! Ah! NO!"

"You. Are. So. Dead."

Zero sat up and grabbed his hunter blade from the drawer.

Kaname quickly 'opened' the door by his mind power and fled to save his precious manhood. He made a sharp left turn at the end of the hallway and bumped into a display table, knocking down their wedding picture and the children's baby pictures, their crystal frames broke to pieces.

"Oh no! Our wedding picture!"

He carefully picked it up, admiring Zero's beauty in his white wedding suit and reminiscing their very special day.

"KANAME! Come back here!"

Zero's scream brought him back to reality; his fast footsteps were approaching. Kaname dropped the picture to the ground and resumed running.

"Crack!"

Zero stepped on the broken crystal pieces, fortunately he was wearing slippers so his feet were protected. His eyes widened upon seeing the scattered baby pictures; his rage fueled higher as he had worked so hard organizing those pictures.

"That bastard! I am so castrating him!"

Zero ran at vampire speed, using Kaname's scent and their bond to track him down. He passed the living room and knocked down a golden vase. The vase shattered, water spilled, and red roses were scattered all over.

"Oops!"

Zero felt bad for breaking Kaname's invaluable vase; the pureblood had paid a lot of money to acquire it at an antique auction in France. He promised himself he would compensate it for Kaname one day, but right now another pressing matter needed to be taken care of. He followed his husband's scent to the dining room.

The pureblood had already left and was running through the courtyard garden connecting the dining room and his office. In normal situation, he would walk around the small pond for fresh air and sat on the bench reading a book. But right now saving his manhood was his number one priority. He chastely cut through the ornamental grass and accidentally stepped on Zero's favorite white lilies; they were squashed flat to the ground.

"Oh no!"

He stopped and turned around, looking nervously at his running wife at a distance. Kaname was feeling really, really, bad for killing the lilies. Zero had nurtured them since they were married, they were like Zero's adopted children. Nothing and no compensation could ever replace those lilies, even if he would plant a thousand of new lilies for Zero the sentiment would be different.

Zero was catching up with him so Kaname made a dash to his office and closed the door. Through the dark window he saw the hunter stopped by the ruined lilies, his facial expression clearly showed that he was in deep shock.

"My lilies..." Zero whispered and kneeled, caressing the lilies with love. He was completely furious now. Sixteen years of nurturing was gone in a second! He finally had it! However, he realized there was no way he could outrun Kaname in his pregnant condition, so he did the only thing that he knew would make Kaname voluntarily come to him. He gathered up tears in his eyes; a few droplets wet his beautiful face.

Kaname was confused._ 'Why did Zero's attitude change so suddenly and easily?'_ he thought. _'Perhaps it was due to his pregnancy.'_

"Aarrrrrrgghhhh...!"

Kaname suddenly heard his beloved, pregnant hunter's loud painful groan. Zero was kneeling and holding his stomach, his facial expression showed that he was in severe pain. Feeling guilty for causing such pain to his wife, Kaname immediately ran out to Zero and held out his hand. Zero swiftly took it and looked up with a mischievous smile.

"Gotcha!"

He froze Kaname with a hunter charm. The pureblood was not happy that he had been tricked, but he masked it with his trademark charming smile.

"Zero, Darling. I love you. Please spare me?" He used his puppy eyes that would surely melt Zero's heart.

"Sorry, Love. Your puppy eyes did not work this time."

The hunter fondled his pureblood husband's belt, then lowered his hand and wrapped his fingers around the hidden accused manhood.

_*Pants ripping*_

_"_NO! NO! NO! You love little Kaname, don't you? It has always satisfied you. It has given you a lot of pleasure. It still wants to please you more. It will stop making puppies." The tense pureblood stuttered.

"Definitely not! Say goodbye to your puppies maker!"

CHOP!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAA... !"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>Oops... Poor Kaname! It seems Zero's mission is successfully accomplished! But no worries, if Kaname's hands could regrowrestore in the manga, then his other body parts should too :)_**  
><strong>


End file.
